


B-I-N-G-Oh!

by seungsols



Series: Like, Comment, Subscribe! [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could possibly happen when two teenage boys are recording themselves while playing innuendo bingo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	B-I-N-G-Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat based on Thatcher Joe’s videos.

“Do we cover the floor too?” Seokmin asked in a prominent voice, holding down the tarp on the living room sofa in his friend’s living room. Soonyoung responded with a loud ‘yes’ as he was collecting water into their mugs in the kitchen adjacent to the living room.

“Make sure you move the rug! Mom’s not gonna going to be happy if she hears you and I spit all over her nice, delicate, ‘authentically’ woven cloth from Europe.” Soonyoung came out, a room of white tarps and two black, metallic folding chairs they found in his closet, and sat the mugs on the floor as Seokmin was setting the video camera in front of them.

“This is probably the stupidest ideas we’ve ever thought of…”

“ _We_  didn’t think about it,” Soonyoung hummed, smoothing the strands of hair on the sides of his head, “ _they_  did! So if you have anyone to blame, it’s our subscribers!”

Seokmin frowned behind the camera as he glared at his friend. “But you were the one who asked on Twitter, ‘Hey! How many of you think I should do the innuendo bingo challenge with Seokmin when we reach five-hundred thousand subscribers?’”

“Well, how was I supposed to know that a majority of them preferred that over the ‘wear it or eat it’ challenge?”

The younger one rolled his eyes as he adjusted the body of the camera, moving the tripod a bid to see the two screens in view. Soonyoung waved at the camera and giggled. “You’re not gonna be laughing when you’re covered with water and my saliva.”

“Hey! Save the dirty jokes for the challenge!”

 –

“Soonseok, talk!” The two said in unison. “Soonseok, talk! Everybody, talk! Kakao, talk! Baby, talk talk talk,” the two snickered. 

“Hey Soonseokers!” Seokmin leaned back in his chair, switching glances between his blond friend and the recording device. “Wah, we never thought we would make it but here we are with over five-hundred thousand subscribers!” Soonyoung cheered, clapping his hands in a circle, which he defined as ‘a round of applause.’ “So hyung over here asked you guys if we should do the innuendo bingo challenge and,” he spread his arms out, gesturing to the room around him, “here we are!”

Sooyoung snickered. “I’ll take a panorama of the room after we clean up everything so they can see how decked the room is.” He smiled at the camera and let out a little giggle. “So,” he clapped his hands together, “innuendo bingo is when we have to listen to other Youtuber’s clips of them being unintentionally sexual… and we’ll have our mouth’s full of water,” he smiled as he reached across and started patting Seokmin’s cheeks as he was taking a sip of his water. Before even smiling, Seokmin swallowed the water, making sure not to spit on his older friend. “But if we laugh,” Soonyoung continued before pausing, “wait… is there still water in there?”

The blond one continued to pat the brunette’s cheeks before Seokmin sent a small jet of water towards Soonyoung’s direction, causing him to squeal. Seokmin looked at the camera in a satisfied grin, as Soonyoung just laughs it off and wipes his face with a towel on the floor.

“If we laugh,” Soonyoung stated again, smilng after placing the towel back down, “that’ll happen!”

Seokmin nodded with a delighted expression plastered onto his face. “We have our friend, Seungkwan, in the back to play back videos–”

“IF YOU GUYS HAVEN’T SUBSCRIBED TO MY CHANNEL YET,” Seungkwan interrupted, “THERE’S A LINK IN THE DESCRIPTION-”

“You know,” Seokmin interrupted back, “we can just edit what you just yelled out of the video.”

“Hyung!”

“I won’t, don’t worry! You and Hansol always promote us on your channel, we’ll return the favour!”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and nodded as he was preparing the video clips on his laptop behind the camera. The older ones grabbed their cups of water, which Soonyoung regretted filling up to the brim since he already spilled on himself, causing Seokmin to laugh.

“Oh, we’re _so_  keeping that in the video!” He yelped when Soonyoung pouted and splashed water to Seokmin’s shorts.”

“We’re keeping that too! I’m taking you down with me in the blooper reel!”

“Are you guys going to keep wetting each other or are we gonna start the challenge?” Seungkwan asked in annoyance. Honestly, the only reason he was helping them was to promote his channel with Hansol.

–

“Cheers!” Soonyoung proclaimed as they clung their plastic cups together, smiling and facing turning their heads to face the camera. “To good health and a wet face!”

The both took a heaping mouthful of water as it filled their cheeks, making them purse their lips forward, giggling and trying not to spit on each other prior to Seungkwan playing the clips. Seokmin’s eyesmile was only an indication that he was about to spray water all over Soonyoung’s face, making his friend on the verge of laughter but also increased his anxiety.

“Ready?” Seungkwan hummed. The two nodded while trying to contain themselves while staring at each other. “First, I’m gonna play Wonwoo and Mingyu’s skit where Wonwoo is trying to help Mingyu with his chores.” Seungkwan kept quiet as he let the clip roll its audio and the boys sat anxiously.

 

 _“Stick it in!”_   _Wonwoo’s voice spoke. “Right in the hole!”_

 

Already, water began to dribble from Soonyoung’s mouth, making Seokin nervous as he rocked back and forth in his seat.

 

_“Yeah, nice and good?” Wonwoo hummed. “I love the noises.”_

 

To their surprise, Seokmin burst and sprayed the water all over Soonyoung’s face, causing the older one to jump and shut his eyes tightly, trying to cover his face with his hands. Immediately following, Soonyoung spit his water as well onto Seokmin’s laugh, unable to control his reaction. They both screamed before bursting into laughter.

“That’s cold!” Seokmin let out.

“You literally spit all over my mouth!” Soonyoung squealed wiping his mouth with his hands.

“Gosh, you should clean that off!” He looked behind Soonyoung who was wiping his face and whistled. “Shit… that wall is wet…”

Soonyoung turned around and gasped. “Dude, you have to be more careful or else my mom won’t let you come over again!”

They both cleaned up as Seungkwan prepared the next clip, whining to himself as to why he was forced to do this instead of working with Mingyu and Wonwoo instead. Their glasses were refilled and the Jeju boy pressed the record button again, playing a clip from Seungcheol’s video where he invited Jisoo and Jeonghan to help him.

 

_“You have to open your mouth,” Seungcheol explained._

_“Is it… spilly?” Jisoo asked.  
_

_“Do not swallow!”  
_

_“Oh…” Jeonghan coughed awkwardly. “Okay….”_

_“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Seungcheol reassured. “Trust me, you aren’t gonna be grossed out.”_

 

Soonyoung and Seokmin stared at each other intensely, making various hand gestures as they heard the clip continue, Soonyoung moving his hand as if it were a jellyfish when they heard gagging and laughing noises, causing both of them to spray each other simultaneously.

They both snickered as they wiped their mouths.

“Who was that?” Seokmin asked as he picked up his glass again. Soonyoung shrugged, suggesting it was probably Jisoo since his stomach can’t handle anything except food. 

They continued their challenge, spitting and projecting water into each other’s faces while getting the floor and tarps all wet, Seungkwan facing the ultimate consequence of walking through the salivated flooring with his socks and frowning every time he had to refill their cups with water.

“Anyway,” Soonyoung clapped his hands together after wiping his face and grinning at the camera. “Thank you so much for you guys for suggesting this challenge and for five-hundred subscribers!” 

“Don’t forget to like this video and comment below on who’s the better friend!” Seokmin smiled. “If you haven’t already, subscribe to our channel and follow us on our SNS sites!” 

“And don’t forget to subscribe to my channel!” Seungkwan added in before the older two rolled their eyes and decided to leave that in the video as compensation for their younger friend dealing with their laughing, yelling, and spit.

“Until next time, this has been–”

“Soonseok, talk!” The two said as they gestured their hands toward the camera. “Soonseok, talk! Everybody, talk! Kakao, talk! Baby, talk talk talk,” the two laughed as they waved farewell.


End file.
